


pumpkin spiced

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Autumn, Banter, Boyfriends, Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, SO MUCH BANTER, Starbucks, no me lo gusta tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Tyler has never had a pumpkin spice latte and Josh is appalled.





	pumpkin spiced

**Author's Note:**

> oof  
> it's my 30th work! wowee that's a lot  
> also trench is a frickin BOP i stan chlorine and pet cheetah but really i love them all and have not listened to anything else since it dropped  
> and origins is getting released in a couple weeks and im super hype for that too!!   
> this is written from slightly personal experience bc i have never had a pumpkin spice latte :,) every year i say im gonna do it but it never works out.. but i did have a mint hot chocolate today and that was amazing

" _What?_ "

Tyler groaned. "Josh, you don't have to be so-"

"What do you mean, you've never had one?" the man in question continued. "I cannot believe you, oh my  _god_."

"Just because I've never had a  _pumpkin spice latte_ , of all things, does not mean that I'm less of a human being, Josh. You of all people should know this, Mr. I-Can't-Even-Look-at-Sushi-Without-Gagging." Tyler rolled his eyes. It was way too early for this, in his opinion, and he was surprised at the amount of patience he was managing to muster at the moment. However, it was hard to stay mad at his excitable boyfriend. 

Josh laughed and jokingly shoved him. "That's because sushi's gross," he insisted. "Pumpkin spice lattes aren't gross."

"Josh, I never pinned you as the Starbucks type." The leaves below their feet crunched with every step, covering the sidewalk with an array of reds and yellows. 

"That's because I'm not," Josh said, grinning. "I just think you're an underprivileged child that needs to experience some spice in your life."

Tyler snickered. "I'm older than you."

"Not my point. C'mon, I'll take you to go get one. My treat."

"Ooh," Tyler teased, "are you asking me out?"

"Yep, you caught me. Just trying to woo you with some coffee."

"Well, Joshie," Tyler answered dramatically, leaning on Josh for extra emphasis, "consider me swept off my feet."

Josh snorted but wrapped an arm around his boyfriend anyways. "Sure you are. Let's go, lover boy." 

 


End file.
